Mr. Noseybonk
thumb|300px|left|Recorded foootage of Noseybonk fiddling around with a refridgerator. Before the witnesses could report him, they were killed, and Noseybonk ran away successfully. However, the detectives managed to discover the tape and the footage. Bloody footprints lead the a clearing in the woods, but it was clear that this killer was way past gone. Noseybonk (a.k.a. Mr. Noseybonk) first appeared in BBC's Jigsaw, which showed every Thursday afternoon. Noseybonk is, perhaps, one of children television's most epic fail. According to Uncyclopedia, Noseybonk is on #7 of America's Most Wanted, and has murdered a countless number of people. Originally, according to Wikipedia, Noseybonk was meant to give the viewers some relief. However, it ended up being the complete opposite. He is often dubbed "The New It" (also known as Pennywise, a demon in the form of a clown), "Creature From Hell", "The Thing", "Soul Eater" (not to be confused with the anime and manga), "Murder Man", "Big Nose", and a whole set of other names. In a Jigsaw review, in 1998, Max Arthur gave the show lots of compliments, until, however, he came to the subject of Noseybonk. He stated, "Now, aside from all that, I heard there is this character called Noseybonk. Now, although your show is good, why the heck would you want to make this thing? Something, like Noseybonk, belongs up my anus. It belongs in a giant heap of crap! If you British idiots want to make a good, undemonic character. All you need to do is take something, like friggin' Tweetie Bird, and form it into something new. I am completely disappointed." This sparked millions more, along with the millions that stood already, to fear Noseybonk. This is probably one of the reasons, Noseybonk decided to go homicidal in what is now being called "The Biggest Crime Scene to Hit the US". Surprisingly, Noseybonk has not been found, and authorities around the world are still continuing the search. Experts in the technology business are working on a "Noseybonk Tracking Device", which uses Noseybonk's DNA samples, so the device can track him down in any part of the world. Noseybonk has made several, failed death attempts, and probably millions of successful ones. Some failed death threats include Max Arthur (whom had started a hate speech about him), Justin Bieber, Hannah Montana, Adolf Hitler (he found out this was simply impossible), and he probably tried to murder Katy Perry. Michael Jackson's death in 2009, according to a few reliable sources in books and around the web, was probably caused by Noseybonk. The day before his death, Michael wore a shirt that clearly said: "I HATE NOSEYBONK". The next day, on the scene of the crime, detectives found a Noseybonk-like mask. He said, "Maybe, guys, this may have not been the work of a heart attack, but a killer." The mask, the blood on the floor, and the complete silence in the room was all too suspicious. Eventually, however, police gave up on the case, and plan to kill Noseybonk, when, or if, they find him. thumb|300px|left|Trailer of Noseybonk Returns (2008). (Note: Although, there is now text, this page is still under construction.) Sources: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jigsaw_(UK_TV_series) http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mr_Noseybonk